OC Page: Zackary Collins
Personality Zack is considered a quiet, gentle, and slightly insecured man. He used to be more happy-go-lucky and outgoing, but after the death of his parents when he was in college, he became a little different. He’s also wishy-washy and tries to find the best way out of a horrible solution even though he seems to have a streak of bad luck following him. Good Traits Loving, gentle, calm, and quiet. He always puts his daughters before his own person. He also wishes to turn back the clock so he can make up for his mistakes, which means he is not afraid to admit when he is wrong. Bad Traits Wishy-washy, coward, moody, and insecured. He tries to agree with everything in fear of people disliking him if he should disagree. He also spoils Amy to making her into a brat. Powers none, but he’s an expert at demons. Background Story Zack was born in Monterey, California. His father was a scientist and his mother was a doctor. The boy grew up happily and enjoyed school as well as on an occasion going to the beach. But his luck started to go downhill. After graduating high school, Zack celebrated with his parents by going to a fancy restaurant. However, on the way home, a drunk driver came out of nowhere and ended up crashing into the same car Zack and his parents were in. Zack survived but his parents did not. The accident changed the young man turned from a happy-go-lucky fellow to a moody and quiet man. Feeling he was blaming himself for the cause of this accident, he devoted to becoming a scientist like his father, and having an interest in demons, he took up courses to do just that. After he graduated and started working on the field to being a real scientist, Zack met Lauren Francess at a coffee shop. The young woman caught his eye, yet being who he was, he was much too shy to approach her. Luckily, Lauren saw him and started talking to him right then and even offered some coffee. As it turned out, Lauren was looking for a job and found a position as a midwife at the hospital. Excited, Zack wanted to get to know her more. Despite his work becoming more demanding, that didn’t stop Zack and Lauren from seeing each other. After a couple of years, the two got married and Lauren was heavy with their first child. Zack thought his luck turned around that he had a perfect woman and a starting family. But Lady Luck seemed to despise him for when Zack continued to work on studying demons and even make anti-weapons, he found himself falling for one of his co-workers who was named Heather. He tried to resist and managed to do that well so far. After Carrie was born and after a success into making a new weapon that worked great, Zack went with Heather and his friends to celebrate at a bar. Zack and Heather both got drunk and ended up sleeping together. Zack was startled to see he had slept with Heather and knowing he still loved his wife, he explained this to Heather who understood it. However, Heather was pregnant with Amy, and Zack was fearful of Lauren finding out. Knowing it was his child, he secretly went to visit Amy. It wasn’t until Carrie was 5, Lilly was 7, and Amy was 4, when Heather accidently slipped to Zack about Amy being his child that one of his co-workers overheard this and called up Lauren. Lauren was outraged and confronted Zack about this when he came home one night. He admitted that he slept with Heather on a drunken night and that she has his third daughter. Lauren refused to hear his side and only screamed at how ungrateful he was being. Heartbroken, Zack could only watch as Lauren grabbed what she owned and took Lily and Carrie away from him. Zack went back to Heather and married her instead, despite him feeling still terrible of what he had done. Due to this, Zack started to spoil Amy and cause the girl to become an ungrateful brat that she only had to cry a little bit to get what she wants. Zack was granted to at least see his two daughters once a month despite how Lauren hates him. Zack had always loved Carrie the best and due to her medical condition, he tried to look out for her and seemed to ignore Amy, even though that wasn’t his intention. Not knowing of how she felt, Zack failed to notice Amy despise Carrie more and more. Very soon, when Lauren was force to move again and to Amity Park which was so far away, Zack was deeply hurt to see he won’t see his two oldest daughters as much as he want. Zack eventually finds out about Carrie being the famous ghost girl and he was proud of her. He soon later finds out about Amy’s demon powers as well and he tries to reason with her that he can help. But Amy refused it and states that Zack never even loved her but only his precious Carrie and that she has no longer use for him. Usually uncourageous, Zack became determined and state he will stop Amy from achieving her goal into taking down Carrie. Amy merely injures both him and Heather before she flies off. Zack manages to call Carrie about this and he states that she was always his favorite child and he hopes she will continue to do well. Carrie takes him and Heather to the hospital, and when Zack recovers, he starts to work on making an invention that will save Amy from the demon inside of her. Interesting Facts *Out of all his daughters, Carrie is his favorite child. He usually tries to keep in contact with her. *Zack seems to have a streak of bad luck following him, but he still tries to make up for his mistakes. *Despite being married to Heather, Zack still deep down loves Lauren and he hopes she will forgive him for what he had done. *Zack likes cool colors such as blue and green, and likes to wear comfortable clothes. *He used to play football in school and he’s considered a bit athletic. However, he prefers being a scientist. Category:Male OCs